Did it for Love
by MoonyDreamer
Summary: "Everyone comes with a baggage and tries to find someone who loves enough to help unpack it." Unrelated Skilene one shots. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey Skilene lovers! I am on a vacation and I had an idea. So here are short unrelated one shots of our lovely heroes. The first chapter is far not the best one…I just need to start with something, right? Enjoy. And remember your reviews inspire me for more. much love. **_

Chapter 1: Disney

Marlene sighed dreamily, as she stood up and headed to her old video player to pull out the movie she'd been watching. Disney is always a good idea. Sometimes all one needs is a cup of hot tea and a good old Disney movie. She grabbed the remote and tried to work out what buttons to push. Somehow during the process she started to sing the theme song of a certain wonderful movie.

"Under the sea. Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here… Naturally…"

Just then, as usually not minding to knock, Skipper came in mumbling. "Hey Marlene. You left your bowl from the cookies in our HQ yesterday so I tho- Marlene?"

Skipper took a glance at Marlene and realized that she didn't even notice him. As much as he was able to make out, she was singing a really familiar and catchy tune. He rubbed his forehead… where could've he heard it after all? It seemed like the answer was so close… but at the same time so far. Anyway then he focused on something else… Marlene singing? He never got to hear her sing, but now that he did… he could say for sure that Marlene had a really lovely voice.

"Even the sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit. You got to hear it. Under the sea."

Making sure that she finished her singing, Skipper went back to the entrance of her habitat and clearing his throat, politely knocked on a rock near it. Marlene immediately snapped out of her trance and turned her gaze towards her guest.

"Oh hey Skipper. Wow…You're knocking. Is there something wrong?" She asked with a grin.

Skipper smiled as well and waddled forward. "Hello Marlene. You left your bowl yesterday. So I thought I'd bring it to you." He said as he examined the cassette in her paw.

"Oh, that's so nice of you Skipper. Here, let me take it." As she came closer Skipper finally could work out what exactly she was holding. He smirked at her and asked. "The Little Mermaid?"

Marlene blushed a bit and chuckled nervously. "Well. Yeah…haha…you know…You're never too old for Disney." Skipper nodded and approached the table to put the bowl on.

"You are correct Marlene. And it's always good to know that over years our future kids will still have such wonderful movies to watch."

Marlene nodded. "Our kids… that's enticing." She blurted out suddenly. Skipper turned around and gave her a strange look.

"The movies! Movies!...THAT is enticing!" she added in a rush, blushing like crazy.

_**AN: I didn't know how to make it less confusing… Skipper meant as if the new coming generations. Sorry just making sure… my English is a crap! X) Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi People! As I've already mentioned the last time… I'm on a vacation and I am bored…DINKELBERG! Lol…see what I'm talking about! O_o Anyway I guess the last 3 days here, I am going to post a new chapter everyday, that's for sure. I don't know how it will go when I get back home so…here we go but before we start I need to say… Massive thank you to people who reviewed, read, favorite or followed this story…I do appreciate it so much! The review answers: Dear appleduck , thanks for the review. It means so much to me! :* Dear SkullDestroyer, haha sounds cool!:)thanks for the review it made my day! :* Dear Atomik27, you made me realize that I should finish up my Spanish lessons 2 years ago. I'm so sorry I couldn't figure out half of the things you wrote. Yo no saber espanol!:( Though thanks to my google translator, I must say…OMG you are an Ariana Grande fan?! Inet high five! That's all for my Authors Note for today. Sorry if it took so long. Hugs and Kisses /Abrazos y besos for everyone…except you Dinkelberg! lol **_

**Chapter 2: Claustrophobic **

"It's a classified information, ringtail!" Skipper said, totally annoyed at a certain lemur's childish attitude. "You won't be telling me that! Now…the King, which is me… wants to know every small detail." Skipper groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ringtail!"

"Don't blah-blah-blah me, bossy penguin… As I am the king here, I should be the one asking her out, so…" In that Skipper closed his mouth with his flipper and looked at him warningly. "I'm asking you to be quiet, comprender? "

Julien nodded and said… well tried to talk, but Skipper's flipper was still covering his mouth. "Ah gatch wlove nah abaoush dah dayche…" Skipper made his most annoyed look and removing his flipper, said. "You're making me Claustrophobic."

Julien wondered loudly. "What does that longy long word mean? Mort started to jump high and cried out cheerfully. "I know! I know…It means that he is afraid of Santa Claus!"

Julien made a thoughtful look and rubbed his chin. "Hmm…well in that case…HO! HO! HO!" and shook his hands in front of Skipper. Skipper facepalmed and moaned crossly. "Stop it Julien. You're scaring me." And turned to leave. But Julien was not the type to give in so easily and in a flash he was again standing in front of Skipper.

"Alright. The Kingly King promises not to cause that unfortunate fear of Santa of yours again…" Julien stated proudly, making Skipper to roll his eyes. "…only if you tell me how it went." He continued, clearing his throat.

"Ringtail! I am no-" Julien made his biggest puppy eyes and gave Skipper a begging look. Skipper sighed defeated and started to think back of the events of the previous night. How long he'd been waiting for that day to come. How nervous he was, when he asked her out for their very first date. And just how beautiful Marlene looked under the moonlight. With a dreamy expression on his face and a wide grin he spoke up. "Perfect. It went perfect."

_**AN: Now this is my last note ,K? The Claustrophobic part is actually from sponge bob! xo I know that it may annoy you, but still please review, so I'll know should I really update this story everyday…alright? Thanks! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Okay guys…All I can start is with a HUGE thank you to all of you! 184 views already! And as a thank you I think I'll be updating this every day till the end of this week! So the reviews. **_

_**Dear Mikadaphne28 , yup I am. I can not help it, they are just so cute together… It just has to be that way. I guess, I haven't been posting so much. Yes he is from Fairly Odd Parents. Before posting it I've been through 'Hey Arnold' and 'Fairly Odd Parents' marathon. Idk I just felt like watching those. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Dear happy ever after , I totally agree, all of the Disney songs are amazing. My notes were hilarious…why thank you. I guess I was in a mood! xD Well I think of learning Spanish, maybe I'll start sometime. Thanks for the review!**_

**Chapter 3: Genes **

"Great, Marlene. Just great!"

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, trying to hold back her laugh. Skipper gave her a suspicious look. "Now, again…How can it be my false, Skipper?"

"Oh…And how can it be mine, darling?" Skipper rolled his eyes.

The wife and the husband kept arguing, not even minding their six year old daughter, who was standing there uneasily and waiting for her parents' approval. She was a little white otter pup with baby blue eyes, pink nose and black left ear. Realizing that her parents were not going to give her any steady answers, Ariana spoke up. **(AN: What? I'm just a tiny little elephant!xo) **

"Mommy, daddy… so can I go and play a little bit with the ringtailed lemur. He seems so fun."

Skipper frowned, while Marlene just chuckled. He turned back to his wife and continued, pointing a flipper at Ariana.

"See what you've done to our daughter! With all your _friendliness and cuteness_. God knows how that lemurs can effect on her." He turned to look at his daughter who just smiled sweetly at him. "Sometimes I wonder where my genes are." He sighed.

Marlene opened and closed her mouth in disbelief and was ready to react somehow, when Ariana spoke up again.

"Don't worry daddy. If he tries out something _funny _, I can always round house kick him to the temple." She said, giggling.

"There _they _are." Marlene frowned at her daughter's answer and crossed her arms, disapprovingly.

Skipper couldn't help but chuckle at this, and wrapping an arm around his wife, kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Heeeey! Guess what? I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday, we've been on a road trip and…well it kinda happens to be impossible to type in a car…without a charger, internet and well computer! o.o Plus I feel like writing a new Skilene story. How do you look at the penguins and Marlene 'accidently' being turned into humans? And living or well…trying to live like human for an entire week? Will mainly be based on Marlene and how she learns how mean this world can be. But Skilene WILL be included! Btw Did you hear Taylor Swift's new song? "We are never ever getting back together " love that song! Off the theme…thank you for the reviews and all of the amazing people that are reading this!**_

**Chapter 4: Ducklings **

"And once again, thank you for agreeing to watch after them guys. You know how fidgety they can get in times." The Mother Duck said, waving her ducklings and the penguins goodbye.

Private waved back cheerfully and Skipper said after her.

"Don't worry ma'am. They are in safe flippers." As he took a glance at the ducklings that were waving to their mother with kind looks on their faces. "Everything will be fine…" but just as the mother duck disappeared from the view, one of the ducklings took a cone that was lying nearby and threw it at Skipper, hitting him in the head. "…I hope…" Skipper finished as he rubbed his head and frowned at the duckling.

Private chuckled and turned to his leader. "Oh come on Skipper. What can possibly go wrong? I love children and you know who loves me? That's again children." Skipper rolled his eyes at the younger penguin's answer as another duckling approached them.

"Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" the little duck asked Private. Private gave Skipper a "see?" look and turning to the duckling smiled sweetly.

"Yes. Indeed it does so- OI" he started to rub his forehead as another cone made contact with him.

Skipper chuckled satisfied and crossing his flippers said. "Oh, I see. I see."

It seemed like only one duckling was acting more mature than the others and it was Eggy. Well at some point. Recently he had been _associating _with Julien rather a lot. And Julien made sure that Eggy learnt all the tricks how to annoy the penguins. Not wanting to miss that perfect opportunity he started to think of the possible ways to embarrass them. He frowned as nothing good came to his mind. His track of thoughts was soon interrupted as he heard a splash of water from the habitat across. Then it suddenly hit him. _'Marlene!'_ Not losing any more time he quickly headed to where everyone else was.

"You! Put your brother back to the ground! You! Stop eating sand… and You! Don't even think about throwing that at me!" Skipper pointed at the last duckling more harshly than he thought and it made him sob uncontrollably. He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Private sighed as well and gave the duckling a piece of sugar which immediately calmed him down.

He approached his leader and said. "This is harder than I thought…" which caused Skipper to nod.

Just when he thought that it could not get worse…it appeared that after all it could. Eggy came to the center of the action and turning to Skipper cleared his throat.

"So…" he started, obviously trying to draw everyone's attention in which he succeeded. Skipper frowned, not liking the mischievous look on his face and looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to go on. Now that he got everyone's attention he continued.

"…I've heard…that you and the otter…are well…dating?" he smirked triumphantly as he saw Skipper's shocked and at the same time confused look.

Skipper quickly shook his head, snapping out of it as he noticed everyone's stares at him.

"Umm…well…huh…you see…mmm…well, yes…" he trailed off, as all the ducklings (except for one) all went _'aaaaawwww'_ and some said _'that's so cute'_ and many other responses.

Skipper just shrugged, clearly embarrassed and making sure that they would not be able to hear it, threw a glance at Private and mumbled under his breath.

"Yes… Interesting right? I did not tell about it to many people. I wonder how he found out…_Private!"_ Private started to chuckle nervously and answered. "Hehe…yes…In fact, it's very interesting!" Skipper didn't buy it but shook it off…for now, as the ducklings suddenly started to attack him with questions.

One of the ducks asked "Do you love her?" making Skipper blink twice. Did he love her? "Yes, of course I do!" was his response. It was true, though they've been dating for not that long, but he never suspected his feelings for her.

"And what you usually do on weekends?" came another question. Before answering that one, Skipper glanced at Eggy. He was sitting on a rock and was watching what was happening, with a satisfied smile on his beak. Suddenly an idea came to him. These were just kids after all… and he smiled to himself as he was ready to answer the last question.

"Well…we go on movies. Watch sunsets…" he placed his flippers behind his back and made a few steps near the pool.

"Aaaaawwww" the ducklings responded. Eggy grinned wider, imagining just how uneasy Skipper must've be feeling. But little did he know that Skipper had a few tricks of his own.

Stepping a little bit closer to the ducklings, and making sure that no one else was there to hear it, Skipper whispered.

"…and we kiss…" he smirked down at them.

"Eeeeeewwwww." Was their only reaction(including Eggy). Private couldn't help but laugh at the funny expressions on their faces.

"Eww." Skipper said jokingly as he also burst out laughing.

_**AN: So…this was it. Hope you liked it. I know it turned out not that good as I'd like it to be, but… And well I made it longer than the others…kinda making up for yesterday…so please Read and Review! 3**_


End file.
